


The Way You Move

by creampuffer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Feelings, Fluff, Grand Prix Final, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: It's the Grand Prix Final Banquet and Viktor is bored. That is, until Yuuri shows up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi. my name is stephanie and i'm addicted to yuri!!! on ice.  
> i really wanted, like, ALL the details from the banquet so i decided to just write it myself. oops.  
> thank you to melissa for letting me go insane as i tried to title this fic.  
> long, rambling notes about writing this thing at the bottom if you're interested.

When Viktor turns around and notices a young man staring at him, Viktor knows who it is. Call him self absorbed but Viktor is not so full of it that he doesn’t pay attention to his competition. He knows two things about the person standing behind him. One, that he is Japan’s Yuuri. And two, Yuuri seemed to implode under the pressure of the Grand Prix FInal. Viktor sees a fresh faced baby, for all intents and purposes, who looks like he is so star struck he’s frozen in place. _A_ _ h, one of  _ those.

“A commemorative photo,” he asks. Because even though he’s grown somewhat tired of the up and coming skaters tripping over themselves to get near  _ the  _ Viktor Nikiforov, he does have an image to maintain. Plus, this Yuuri is awfully adorable. He has big eyes behind his blue frames and hair that  _ actually  _ looks messy instead of being artfully styled that way. So, he smiles as he throws out a welcoming, “sure,” and waits.

He’s expecting Yuuri to rush over, red cheeked and bashful, maybe a bow as he thanks Viktor. What he’s  _ not _ expecting is the small frown as Yuuri of Japan turns on his heels and walks away.

Interesting.

\--

The banquet is boring. It’s  _ always  _ boring. The food, the music, the  _ people _ . Boring, boring boring. Viktor hates these events, though you’d never know it to look at him. He’s mastered the charming smile, polite laugh and gracious demeanor needed to survive these. At the start of his skating career it hadn’t been hard, there’d been no need to fake anything. Viktor had reveled in the praise, the gasps of delight as he made his rounds in the banquet room. Winning had still been a novelty back then. Now, though, he can’t seem to do anything  _ but  _ win.

It sounds conceited but when you’re at the top and there’s no one who can really challenge you, things get  _ old _ . Viktor loves to skate but he also loves to compete. He loves to be challenged. He needs that type of inspiration. It’s what drives him. Lately everything feels so routine. Viktor craves something new, something surprising. If only he could figure out what that something could be.

\--

He’s exchanging pleasantries with someone, he doesn’t really know or even care who, when something in Viktor’s peripheral makes him stop. He shifts his gaze just enough to see Yuuri of Japan standing glumly next to Coach Celestino.

_ He looks how I feel,  _ Viktor thinks with a smile.  _ And still adorable even frowning like that. _

The woman talking to him must feel encouraged by Viktor’s expression because her words start speeding up and she’s leaning even more into his personal space.

“Excuse me,” he interrupts. And without explaining, Viktor walks away.

He spends the next ten minutes standing off to the side, trying to discreetly watch this Yuuri. Yakov would not approve, always pushing Viktor to mingle, but Viktor decides he is done for the night. He just won gold for goodness’ sake. He deserves a break. Besides, something about watching Yuuri inhale flute after flute of champagne is quite riveting. 

With every glass Yuuri seems to relax more and more. His shoulders start to slump as if letting go of a great weight. And his cheeks are flushed red.  _ Cute _ . Viktor even finds it adorable watching Yuuri sloppily loosen his tie as if he can’t wait to be rid of the thing.  _ That tie  _ is  _ hideous, though. _

It’s surprising when Yuri circles close by and stares daggers at Yuuri. What that’s all about, Viktor can only guess at. But it’s something else to watch as a change goes over Yuuri. As if the young man is steeling himself to do something important.

“Hey punk,” Yuuri slurs out as Yuri passes by for the fifth time.

Yuri stops dead in his tracks and lets out a wobbly, “huh?”

It’s only then that Viktor notices a telltale flush on Yuri’s cheeks as well. Who’s been giving the child alcohol is anyone’s guess. But Viktor’s not surprised Yuri wants to drink with the rest of the skaters. He’s always trying to appear older, prove he’s ready to hang with the big dogs, so to speak.

“You know I’m older than you, right,” Yuuri calls out as he stumbles closer to Yuri.

“So?”

“So? So you should respect your elders.”

“What’s to respect? I saw you during the Final. I’m not even in the senior division yet and I could wipe the floor with you.”

Yuuri gapes at him for a few seconds while he thinks of something to say. Viktor edges in closer, eager to hear whatever it is. It looks like others are beginning to notice the exchange. He sees Chris smirk as he walks over. Even the other attendants are eyeing the two Yuris with interest.

Yuri, thinking he’s won the verbal match, is starting to turn away when Yuuri lets out a hurried, “but what about off the ice, huh?”

It’s enough to have Yuri stop dead in his tracks. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means I bet I could beat you off the ice.”

A quiet gasp goes through the increasingly growing crowd surrounding the two. Viktor sees Chris pull out his phone.  _ Good idea _ . He pulls his out too.

“What, you want to fight me?”

“I’m not talking about  _ fighting  _ you.” Yuuri’s tie has completely slipped out of its knot and hangs loosely around his neck. “I’m talking about a dance off.”

It goes so quiet Viktor is sure you could hear a pin drop. But then Yuri is cackling so loud the tense mood shifts. “You must be joking.”

“I’m not,” Yuuri challenges as he steps into Yuri’s space even more.

Viktor hears the shutter of Chris’s camera phone.

“Please, like I have time to do something as stupid as have a dance off with you.”

Yuuri stops a passing waiter so he can grab another flute off the tray. He downs it in one long smooth gulp. Viktor licks his lips as he watches. “Sounds to me like you’re afraid.”

Viktor can practically see Yuri’s hackles rise. Nothing gets to the boy like a challenge. He can already tell what’s going to happen before Yuri even makes the decision. He sets his camera phone to record and waits.

“Fine!” Yuri all but explodes. “But we’re going to need better music than this!” He looks around the crowd for some help.

“Allow me,” Chris calls out. He makes his way to the DJ and hands over his phone. “The third playlist should work.”

Viktor waits until Chris gets back and asks, "what songs do you have on there?”

“Good ones,” Chris smirks. “Make sure to take plenty of pictures for me.”

A heavy beat fills the room as the DJ starts Chris’s playlist. Yuuri is bopping his head along as Yuri glares. “Age before beauty,” he bites out.

Yuuri shrugs easily and starts to sway to the beat. He looks ready to fall into some kind of movement when Yuuri looks up and sees Viktor from behind his phone. After what happened earlier in the night, Viktor is expecting Yuuri to turn away from him.

Viktor is surprised once again.

“Hey,” Yuuri calls out to Viktor. There’s an almost wicked grin on his face as he, there’s no other word for it, saunters over. He’s inches away from Viktor now, breath coming out warm and boozy. “Make sure to get a commemorative photo of _this_.”

And as Viktor is left stunned silent, Yuuri stumbles away. He passes another waiter, this time managing to swipe an entire bottle of champagne.

\--

Viktor is trying to keep his distance, he really is, but Yuuri is too compelling. He’s sure his heart is pounding as loud as the bass of whatever song is playing right now as he watches. The way Yuuri is moving...Viktor would never have guessed it of the shy boy he’d seen earlier. He’s twisting and turning, completing moves Viktor would never even dream of attempting. And Viktor  _ loves  _ it. He can’t help the rapturous smile he knows is stretching across his face. He wants to clap and cheer as he watches Yuuri perform stunt after stunt. He wants to dance  _ with  _ Yuuri, feel some of the energy and take it into himself. Viktor wants to feel as alive and free as Yuuri does in this moment.

“I need a drink,” Yuri gasps out as Yuuri does a frankly alarming head spin.

As Yuri goes in search of what Viktor hopes is water, Yuuri stands up and surveys the scene around him. He looks a little lost now that his competition isn’t around and Viktor wonders what he’ll do next. He should go sit down, drink some water and rest. Yuuri has to be exhausted after all of that.

Yuuri’s head snaps up and focuses on Viktor, almost as if he can tell Viktor is thinking of him. Their eyes lock and once again Viktor is shocked by this most intriguing man.

“Viktor! Come dance with me!”

He doesn’t immediately move, too stunned at being called out. Yuuri’s arm stretches out, hand open and waiting for Viktor. But...he can’t. Viktor cannot. Yakov would kill him. And while Viktor plays loose and free with Yakov’s skating instructions, there are certain things Viktor knows not to mess with.

Still.

Yuuri is staring at him, drunken, dopy smile on his face as if nothing would please him more than to have Viktor by his side. He shouldn’t. But that smile, that happiness is infectious and just maybe…

“Go, Viktor. I’ve got you.” Chris pulls Viktor’s phone out of his slack hands and pushes him towards Yuuri.

The music changes as he gets to Yuuri. Something thick and driving,  _ sexier _ . Viktor wonders if Chris has something to do with this.

“Have you ever danced a tango, Viktor,” Yuuri asks.

He can’t even manage a verbal response, just a quick shake of his head.  

“I’ll lead, then.” And before Viktor can draw a breath, Yuuri is taking his hand and pulling him close to his chest.

\--

Skating on ice requires balance, flexibility, good rhythm for sure. Viktor had taken ballet courses to help with all of this, much like the other competitive skaters he knows. But he’s never had to move like  _ this _ . Dancing a tango with Yuuri is hard. It’s not just because of the steps either. It’s the way Yuuri is calling out directions for Viktor. His hand is firm at the small of VIktor’s back, his lips close to Viktor’s ears.

_ “Lift your left leg, Viktor.” _

_ “No, higher.” _

_ “Yes, just like that.” _

_ “Now twist.” _

_ “Let me move you where you need to go.” _

Viktor is going crazy and Yuuri has no idea what he’s doing. Viktor is seconds away from having to stop this dance before he does something seriously crazy. Like... _ kiss  _ him.

So of course, Viktor is stunned when Yuuri trips over his own foot and stumbles into a nearby table.

“Oops!” Yuuri laughs at himself. “If Minako saw that she’d kill me.”

Viktor has no idea who Minako is but the small show of clumsiness is enough to break the one sided tension Viktor is feeling. He laughs too, a small quiet thing. It makes Yuuri laugh even harder. And the more Yuuri laughs, the more Viktor laughs. Until he has tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and he feels like he could burst from how happy he feels in this moment.

They continue to dance, only this time completely ridiculously. Yuuri’s movements and facial expressions are over exaggerated as he dances around Viktor. It’s still hard to keep up with Yuuri but this time it’s because Viktor can’t tamp down his laughter. He hasn’t had this much fun in ages. He never wants this night to end.

“Yo, Viktor.”

Yuri is standing impatiently, throwing his standard teenage angst glare at the two of them. Viktor, still full up on the high he’s on from dancing, just laughs. Yuri’s scowl deepens.

“Quit hogging Yuuri. I have a dance battle to finish.”

“Okay, okay,” Viktor sighs out and reluctantly steps away.

Chris approaches the small group and throws an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “You know, who’s deciding the winner of this thing, anyway?”

The two Yuris stare at each other for a second before both blurting out, “Viktor.”

\--

Chris is leading Yuuri off towards a more secluded section of the room, claiming he wants to give the younger man tips. Viktor follows them, hearing bits of their conversation.

“ - more than that to impress him, you know.”

“Right.”

“Have you ever - “

“ - can do that.”

He’s straining to hear more when Yuri moves into his field of vision. “Viktor! Are you watching me?”

“Yes, Yuri, I’m watching.”

But he’s not. He’s watching the other Yuuri. Watching as Yuuri stops short at one of the metal beams and eyes it with interest. There are fairy lights wrapped around it but that doesn’t stop Yuuri from gripping it with one hand and slowly walking around it.

“What are you doing,” Viktor whispers.

His answer comes moments later when Yuuri rips the lights down completely, jumps up and  _ wraps his legs around the pole. _

Viktor’s feet are taking him towards the two without even thinking.

Chris is clapping wildly as Yuuri spins once around the beam. “Yuuri! Wonderful!”

“No, it won’t work. Not like this.”

Viktor feels hot all over. Especially when Yuuri shakes his head sadly then  _ undoes the buckle of his belt and starts working his pants off.  _ Viktor really hasn’t had that much to drink. He shouldn’t be seeing things like this. There’s no way Yuuri is in the middle of a banquet held for skaters, family,  _ officials and judges _ taking his pants off so he can, what? Pole dance?

Except Yuuri really is. Viktor tries pinching himself, rubs at his eyes for a full minute. And still, there is Yuuri, pantless and examining the beam in front of him like it holds all the secrets to the known universe. He jumps up again, wraps one thigh around the beam and spins in a slow circle.

_ Shit _ .

Yuuri looks really,  _ really _ good performing the one, simple spin. He’s in his shirt, tie, and  _ oh god _ these dark blue boxer briefs that are clinging to his flushed body. And the way his thigh is gripping the beam right now…

Viktor feels like he’s burning up. He can’t watch this. He can’t. If he thought he was going to do something stupid  _ before _ , well, he can’t imagine what will happen if Yuuri continues with this. He’s about to speak up, put an end to the dance battle when Yuuri comes down from the pole.

“Wait.” He runs to the table where he’d left his suit jacket, slip-sliding in his socked feet.

_ You forgot to put your pants back on _ , Viktor wants to call out. Instead, he watches as Yuuri rummages through his jacket pockets until he finds his glasses.

Satisfied now that they’re on his face, Yuuri comes sliding over to Viktor. He barely manages to stop himself before completely crashing into Viktor, who throws out his arms to catch him before falling. It seems to suit Yuuri fine, his entire body sliding up against Viktor.

“You’re amazing,” Yuuri breathes into Viktor’s neck. “My whole career I’ve been so inspired by you.”

Viktor doubts that if Yuuri was sober he’d be saying all this. Still, it pleases VIktor to hear the words. Especially considering how much influence he’s had over Viktor in this one night. He goes to open his mouth and share his feelings when Yuuri continues.

“But after how poorly I performed today I’ve been thinking of retiring.”

“No, Yuuri -”

“I feel like I’ve lost something inside me. Like there’s nothing there to keep pushing me to do my best.” Yuuri’s watery eyes peer up at Viktor through his glasses. Viktor has to blink hard against the storm he feels inside him. Yuuri’s words sound like they’re coming from Viktor’s own heart.

“Yuuri,” he whispers softly.

“Tonight though, with you, I’ve had the most fun since I can remember. And I keep thinking, maybe with you by my side I could keep doing this, you know? I don’t know how I could ever keep you though. You have your own career to worry about. It’s not like you could be with me through the entire season cheering me on. Unless you were, um, you know...”

Viktor chuckles at Yuuri’s rambling. “It almost sounds like you’re asking me to coach you, Yuuri.”

If Viktor thought Yuuri looked happy before, it’s nothing to how Yuuri looks right now. Like Viktor’s a warm summer day and Yuuri’s been cold for too long. Yuuri’s eyes are huge on his face, cheeks rosy and nose scrunched up in delight. He’s rubbing up against Viktor like he can’t contain the joy within him a second longer. And Viktor feels completely lost to it.

“Viktor. After this season ends, my family runs a hot spring resort, so please come. If I win this dance-off...you’ll become my coach, right?” Yuuri all but jumps on Viktor, hugging him so close Viktor can smell the champagne clinging to Yuuri’s skin. “Be my coach, Viktor!”

His heart feels squeezed tight inside his chest. Viktor’s never felt this way before, doesn’t even know how to name it. But staring at Yuuri’s retreating body, Viktor thinks it feels a lot like falling.

“He can’t be serious,” Yuri growls out, breaking VIktor from his thoughts. “He wants me to  _ pole dance _ ? I’m 15!”

Viktor’s entire body runs hot as he turns to look at Yuri. “Are you saying...are you saying you forfeit?” Is that excitement coursing through Viktor’s blood?

“What? No, I. But, see,” Yuri splutters.

“Don’t worry,” Chris calls out. He’s toeing out of his shoes and socks, hands at the waist of his pants, looking far too eager. “I’ll dance in your place! Just make sure you take pictures. I want to see them afterwards!”

But even though Viktor has seen first hand just how much sex appeal Chris can ooze all over the place, he knows he won’t be able to take his eyes off Yuuri. Not for a second. As far as Viktor’s concerned, Yuuri’s already won.

Oh yes, Viktor’s definitely falling and he doesn’t mind at all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> some notes.   
> ahem  
> i watched the end credits 50 million times. for science. do you know how unnerving it is trying to figure out the sequence of events from that night? you'd think just chronological order as shown in the pictures, right? WELL. how do you explain yuuri wearing a tie in one pic and not the next? how did that tie get on his head? idk? where did his glasses go? do you think he really stripped and then had the presence of mind to get back into his clothes and dance? i mean...i don't think so? i wouldn't. if i'm getting black out drunk i don't think i could get half naked then change again (not to mention avoid being kicked out).  
> all of that rambling is to say i took liberties with how i think the night could've played out. if you need to, hand wave your way through the sequencing because ymmv in terms of how you think things shook down (other than yuuri shaking his thing down...on viktor. we all know that happened. so great)  
> a HUGE part of me wanted to go full crack and have the stripper pole come from chris. i have had legitimate conversations about how he probably brings a travel stripper pole with him wherever he goes (because he's chris. he would). HOWEVER. i decided to not go that route and maintain some semblance of sanity. so when faced with the question of JUST HOW DID THAT STRIPPER POLE GET THERE? i literally googled "banquet room with metal beam" and found pictures of banquet rooms with metal beams that look kinda like stripper poles. so. there you have it. i'm sure none of you actually cared about that but i felt like i needed to get it off my chest.  
> fyi i totally have a headcanon about yuuri knowing how to pole dance. maybe one day i'll write about it.


End file.
